covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Alphonse Persico
Alphonse T. Persico, known as Little Allie Boy or just Allie Boy, is a former acting boss of the Colombo crime family from the 1980s and 1990s. He is not to be confused with his uncle of the same name, who was also a Colombo family mobster known as "Allie Boy", who died in 1989.Jerry Capeci The complete idiot's guide to the Mafia (pg. 386-388) Background Born in New York, Alponse T. Persico grew up in South Brooklyn and Bensonhurst. Persico's father is Carmine Persico, the imprisoned official boss of the Colombo family. Alphonse Persico's brother is Michael Persico, considered by federal prosecutors to also belong to the Colombo family."Trusted Pal Nets 'Tall Guy' and Persico Cousins for FBI" by Jerry Capeci The Huffington Post March 29, 2010 Alphonse Persico shared the same name with a uncle who died in 1989. Alphonse Persico was married to Teresa Persico. Unlike some mafiosi, the young Alphonse Persico was a promising student who graduated from high school and was accepted into college. At St. John's University in New York, Persico contemplated going to law school. Instead, he quit St. John's after his sophomore year, presumably to work for his father. By his mid 20s, Persico was reportedly a caporegime (captain) running his own crew. Like many other mafiosi, Persico enjoyed the power and excitement of the mob life. In 1983, Persico was arrested for heroin possession, but the case was dismissed. In 1986, after being sentenced to 100 years in prison, Carmine Persico designated his son Alphonse Persico as the Colombo acting boss. However, in 1987, Alphonse was convicted in New York of racketeering and sentenced to 12 years in federal prison. Orena rebellion With his son Alphonse in prison, Carmine Persico selected Colombo mobster Victor Orena, a loyal capo, to be the temporary acting boss. In selecting Orena, Persico made it clear to the family that his son Alphonse would become acting boss again when released from prison."Five families: the rise, decline, and resurgence of America's most powerful Mafia empires''. " By Selwyn Raab pp 332-340"BROOKLYN SLAYING TIED TO MOB FEUD" By LEE A. DANIELS New York Times December 8, 1991 In the spring of 1991, Orena decided that he wanted to run the Colombo family without the Persicos and told consigliere Carmine Sessa to call a referendum of the family capos to approve it. In response, the imprisoned Carmine Persico ordered Orena's murder. On June 20, 1991, Persico gunmen unsuccessfully try to kill Orena at his home. In November 1991, after several months of negotiations, the Persico and Orena factions broke into open warfare. Still in prison, Alphonse Persico directed the campaign against Orena. On May 13, 1993, Alphonse and other family leaders were indicted on racketeering charges that included the 1992 murders of Orena loyalists John Minerva and Michael Imbergamo."United States vs. Alphonse Persico" Find Law website By October 1993, Orena and many of his followers had been sent to prison. Carmine Persico retained control of the Colombo family. Also in 1993, Teresa Persico divorced Alphonse."Feds Probe Love Story Mob Hit" by Jerry Capeci The Huffington Post February 15, 2010 On August 8, 1994, Alphonse Persico was acquitted of the 1993 federal racketeering and murder charges due to the revelations about Colombo capo Gregory Scarpa and his relationship with the FBI."Mob Figure Acquitted in Murder and Racketeering Case" By JOSEPH P. FRIED New York Times August 9, 1994 Persico was now a free man, but he did not become acting boss right away. Instead, Persico spent much of the next few years at his family home in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida. In 1996, Carmine Persico appointed Andrew Russo as acting boss. When Russo went to prison in early 1999, Alphonse Persico finally took over the acting boss job."The Colombo Family: Behind Bars" By Anthony Bruno TruTV Crime Library Cutolo murder Alphonse Persico's second stint as acting boss would last only a year before he was sent back to prison. In early 1999, the US Coast Guard stopped Persico in his speedboat as he was motoring in the Florida Keys. After searching the vessel, Coast Guardsmen arrested Persico for possessing a shotgun and a semiautomatic handgun as a felon. In May 1999, Carmine or Alphonse Persico allegedly ordered the murder of his newly appointed temporary acting underboss, William Cutolo. Persico's motive might have been revenge for Cutolo's support of Orena in 1991. However, another theory is that since Alphonse Persico was facing prison again for the Florida weapons charge, Persico feared that Cutolo would seize control of the family during his absence. On May 26, 1999, Cutolo's wife, Marguerite Cutolo, reported her husband missing. Earlier that day, Alphonse Persico had summoned Cutolo to meet with him at a park in the Bay Ridge section of Brooklyn."ALLIE BOY GOING BYE-BYE FOR HIT" By STEFANIE COHEN New York Post December 29, 2007. However, when Cutolo arrived at the part, Colombo hitmen Thomas Gioeli, Dino Calabro, and Dino Saracino took Cutolo to Saracino's apartment, where they murdered him. Goeli later buried Cutolo's body in a field in Farmingdale, New York, where it remained undiscovered until October 2008."Body Identified as Missing Mobster’s" By THE NEW YORK TIMES October 7, 2008 In October 1999, Persico was arrested again in New York on federal racketeering, loan sharking and bank fraud charges. The arresting agents searched Persico's Brooklyn apartment and uncovered $25,000 in cash along with records of extensive loan sharking and credit card fraud activities."Reputed Mafia Chief Faces New Racketeering Charges" By JOSEPH P. FRIED New York Times October 11, 1999 He was released on bail. In 2000, Persico was convicted on the Florida gun charges and sent to federal prison in Florida for 18 months. Prison On January 24, 2001, Persico finished his weapons sentence and was due for release from prison in Florida. However, that same day, Persico was transported back to New York, where prosecutors indicted him on loansharking charges. The government also suspected Persico in the Cutolo murder and was starting to build a case against him. Persico was held without bail. On December 20, 2001, Persico pleaded guilty to federal racketeering, loan-sharking and money-laundering charges from 1999 and 2001."Colombo Mob Family Boss Pleads Guilty to Racketeering" By ANDY NEWMAN New York Times December 21, 2001 The judge sentenced Persico to 13 years in federal prison. On October 14, 2004, Persico was finally indicted in New York for the Cutolo murder."Metro Briefing | New York: Brooklyn: Crime Figures Accused Of Murder" By Thomas J. Lueck New York Times October 15, 2004 However, on November 3, 2006, the judge declared a mistrial due to allegations that Cutolo's wife Marguerite had lied under oath."Mistrial in Alphonse 'Allie Boy' Persico Crime Boss Murder Trial?" The Chicago Syndicate website July 17, 2008"Mistrial Is Declared in Mob Murder Case" By THE NEW YORK TIMES November 4, 2006 In the second trial, on December 28, 2007, Persico and DeRoss were convicted of murder in aid of racketeering and witness tampering"COLOMBO ORGANIZED CRIME FAMILY ACTING BOSS ALPHONSE T. PERSICO AND ADMINISTRATION MEMBER JOHN J. DEROSS CONVICTED OF MURDER IN AID OF RACKETEERING AND WITNESS TAMPERING" United States Attorney's Office Eastern District of New York Press Release December 28, 2007 On February 27, 2009, Persico was sentenced to life in prison without parole for the Cutolo murder."Colombo boss Alphonse (Allie Boy) Persico sentenced to life in prison for 1999 hit" BY John Marzulli New York Daily News February 27th 2009 Aftermath In February 2010, Colombo hitman Frank Sparaco reportedly told prosecutors that Persico had ordered the 1992 murder of Michael Devine, a Staten Island nightclub owner. Devine, who was found shot to death in a car, had allegedly enraged Persico by dating Persico's wife Teresa during their separation. No charges have been filed."New evidence could lead to reopening of rubout case" Staten Island Real Time News Friday, February 19, 2010 As of October 2011, Persico is serving a life sentence at the United States Penitentiary, Florence in Colorado."Alphonse Persico" Bureau of Prisons Inmate Locator References Category:1954 births Category:Colombo crime family Category:American mobsters of Italian descent Category:Living people Category:Mobsters sentenced to life imprisonment Category:People convicted of murder by New York Category:People convicted of racketeering Category:American people convicted of fraud